


10

by Steven_T



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una partita importantissima, e una strana sensazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10

Quella giornata era iniziata male. Si era alzato con la sensazione che qualcosa non andava. E per tutto il giorno quella sensazione non lo aveva abbandonato. Allenamento pre-partita, volo fino a Torino, passeggiata di rilassamento, warm up.

E ora, nel tunnel, ancora quella sensazione.

"Ehi Manu, stai bene?" chiese Philipp vedendolo preoccupato.  
"Eh? Ah, si si sto bene. Ecco...mi sono svegliato male stamattina. Ho una sensazione che non mi piace..."  
"Hai mangiato troppo?"

Scosse la testa, tornando a cercare di concentrarsi sulla sfida.

Un remake.  
Era di nuovo Bayern Monaco - Inter, come nel 2010. Ed era la finale, come allora.

Molto era cambiato, ma non la voglia di riscatto di chi era presente la prima volta.

Entrarono in campo, e il boato dei 25.000 sugli spalti li accolse come un enorme alveare di api impazzite. Cinquemila tifosi erano scesi da Monaco per seguire i loro beniamini, ma moltissimi erano i tifosi del Bayern provenienti dall'Italia, così la UEFA e la Federazione Italiana avevano deciso di riservare agli ospiti una delle due curve per intero.

_"Wow..."_ riuscì ad esclamare tra sé e sé il portiere bavarese, alzando il braccio verso la curva che rispose con trasporto.

Dopo l'inno della Champions League e le foto di rito, mentre Phil e il capitano nerazzurro si scambiavano gagliardetti e convenevoli, Manuel provò il pallone, restituendolo poi all'arbitro.

Passò poi in rassegna tutti i compagni, dando pacche e ricevendone; ultimo della serie, Bastian, che gli sorrise allegro e restituì la pacca sul sedere con malizia mal celata che lo fece arrossire. Raggiunse infine la porta e controlló rete e traversa. La curva dei tifosi bavaresi era proprio dietro di lui, e sentì distintamente il suo nome scandito dai cori, rispondendo con un pugno alzato.

*

Dieci minuti e tre tentativi dopo, erano ancora 0 a 0.

La frustrazione bavarese saliva a tratti, soprattutto per via di un paio di falli non fischiati ma evidenti. Manuel dalla sua postazione privilegiata cercava di caricare i suoi e distribuire calma, ma gli animi cominciavano seriamente a scaldarsi.

Accadde tutto talmente in fretta che a stento ricordava cosa e come era successo.

Un'azione degli avversari in contropiede, e loro a rientrare.

Il loro numero 11 si scontrò, nemmeno troppo involontariamente, con Bastian che rientrava a coprire.

"FALLO!!! ARBITRO!!!" gridó Manuel, salvo poi inquadrare la scena di fronte a sé e sbiancare violentemente.

Bastian era a terra e non si muoveva. Il gioco tuttavia sembró continuare, ma si interruppe subito quando Jerome calció fuori dopo aver notato il corpo dell'amico a terra sormontato proprio dal numero 1.

"E no maledizione!!! Schweini!!" esclamò Manu, levandosi i guanti in tutta fretta e abbassando la testa sul petto del compagno svenuto.

Niente.

"Dannazione!!" e non ci pensò due volte.

Appoggió la bocca su quella del compagno, soffiando con una certa forza l'aria nella sua gola. Due, tre volte. Poi intrecciò la mani e spinse forte sullo sterno del biondo, ancora svenuto. Riprovó, una due tre volte e di nuovo il massaggio.

Nulla.

"Cazzo Bastian!!!"

Ancora bocca su bocca, due volte, poi si sentì spinto via da un medico, che gli disse qualcosa in italiano che non capì.

Le lacrime scendevano copiose e incontrollate, ancora di più quando finalmente, dopo tre massaggi cardiaci, il numero 31 riaprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno, stordito.

"Bastian!!! Stai bene?!" esclamò Hans, il medico sociale del Bayern, bianco come un lenzuolo mentre prendeva il ghiaccio e glielo applicava sulla testa. "Io...eh...credo..." mormorò, e chiuse gli occhi, respirando lentamente.

Lo caricarono in barella e lo portarono via, subito all'ospedale attrezzato più vicino.

La partita intato era ancora sospesa, e molti si stavano dissetando, dato il caldo afoso.

L'allenatore si avvicinò a Manuel, seduto a terra laddove il medico l'aveva spostato.

"Manuel, stai bene?"  
"Bastian?"  
"Sta bene, é in ospedale. Ce la fai a continuare?"  
"Perché me lo chiede?"  
"Se bianco come un pezzo di calce..."  
"Io...io sto bene..." e si rialzò, accolto da un'ovazione senza precedenti.

Si guardò intorno: venticinquemila cuori battevano all'unisono nello scandire il suo nome. Anche i tifosi avversari lo osannavano.

Dopo più di cinque minuti, e l'ingresso di Sebastian Rode, la partita riprese.

*

Dal suo letto d'ospedale, Bastian fissava fuori dalla finestra con sguardo sperso il cielo di un tenue color ceruleo. Non ricordava assolutamente nulla da dopo il fischio d'inizio della finale di Champions League.

Niente. Completo e totale blackout.

Sbuffò, chiudendo gli occhi mentre una fitta dolorosa lo attraversava all'altezza della nuca.

Un lieve rumore alla porta lo distrasse.

"É aperto..." mormoró.

La porta si aprì e il testone biondissimo di Manuel fece capolino.

"Mi hanno dato il permesso di venire..." disse, entrando e chiudendosi la porta dietro la schiena. Cauto, si avvicinó, sedendosi sullo sgabello vicino al letto.

"Come...come ti senti?"  
"Vuoto...non...non riesco..."  
"Il dottore...ecco, dice che non ricordi..."

Bastian annuí sconsolato.

"Ci sono i video..."  
"Com'é finita?"

Manuel sospirò, poi trasse di tasca una medaglia di colore giallo e sorrise ampiamente.

"Campioni d'Europa" e la passò al compagno, che la sfiorò e poi prese tra le mani piangendo.

Piansero silenziosamente insieme per qualche minuto, asciugandosi poi le guance e ridendo sommessamente.

"Senti...perché Hans dice che ti devo ringraziare?" saltò su Bastian, e Manu arrossì vivacemente.  
"Manu..."  
"Ehm...ecco io...quando sei finito a terra non mi sono subito preoccupato...ma quando poi ho visto che non ti muovevi, bhe mi sono precipitato... eri svenuto e non respiravi...e cosí io...ecco, ti ho...." -arrossí di più- "ti ho fatto la respirazione bocca a bocca...e il massaggio..."  
"Tu mi hai..." farfugliò.  
"Non sapevo cosa fare, ero nel panico, tu stavi disteso lì fermo immobile, ho dovuto pensare in fretta, e non mi veniva altro in mente e poi" e si interruppe quando Bastian gli chiuse la bocca con la propria.

Lentamente, come da un sogno, Bastian ricordò.

Le voci, le grida, e quelle labbra piene e ansiose.

Ancora più lentamente, si staccarono.

"Basti..."

Il biondo sorrise, grato, mentre intrecciava le dita a quelle dell'amico.

Nessuno dei due disse altro, non c'era bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Flash mentale che non potevo non sfruttare, scritta in dieci minuti l'altra sera dopo aver letto un articolo su una storia vera accaduta alla fine degli anni 90. Il titolo è riferito al voto dato dalla Gazzetta dello Sport al portiere che così salvò la vita del suo compagno di squadra.


End file.
